


Escape

by hoodie22



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie22/pseuds/hoodie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yousuke made a mistake and has to get everyone out of the dungeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A slight break from Nanako's story, slightly gory I suppose.  
> I might follow it up later.

Yousuke couldn’t believe this was happening; this was gonna be a routine excursion into the TV world, look for clues, nothing they hadn’t done before.  
It went incredibly wrong.  
They’ve never seen a shadow like this before, Rise had warned them when they went inside, something felt off to her but he pushed to keep exploring, he felt bold, felt he had something to prove, ever since their group grew he felt he was being pushed aside, and he did some stupid shit this time, he went after shadow he saw to prove he could still do it but this one, he didn’t expected this one too be so powerful, didn’t helped they lost contact with Rise when it showed up.  
“CHIE!”  
Kanji shouted as his friend fell to the ground, her body broken by the battle, none of them were any better barely being able to stand up after what felt like hours of battle.  
“YOU BASTARD-GO TAK-“  
The shadow lifted it’s revolver blasting at Kanji ‘s Persona making it vanquish, Kanji let out a blood curling scream before collapsing to the ground, Yousuke quickly turned to Yuu, if someone could bail them out of this it was him, he always fixed his many mistakes, he tossed a quick look at him and pointed to their fallen friends, they quickly rushed to them doing their best to drag them behind cover Yuu making Izanagi toss a barrage of lighting to cover them.  
“What are we gonna do now?” Yousuke asked panting and looking at his friend  
“You take them out…I’ll cover you.”  
“ARE YOU INSANE I’M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE.”  
“You have the better chance to get out of here; Izanagi can take most of what this thing is doing and I can summon more Personas if things get bad…”  
Yousuke tossed a hesitant look at his partner.  
“I’m not gonna leave you here, I got us into this I have to get us out.”  
“Yousuke look at them, we have to get them out now, just do it now.”  
Yousuke looked at his injured friends, his heart sunk when it finally sunk in how badly injured they were, Chie’s breathing was heavy and raspy stopping occasionally, her face was covered in blood from her nose and mouth and he could easily spot open scratches and bruises, large ones he thought he could see flesh but he quickly turned away, Kanji was no better one of his arms broken a leg was twisted his purple shirt stained by blood.  
“Ok…Yuu-I-I-“  
“GO NOW.” His partner shouted as the shadow attacked again, spotting them with it’s lone eye popping out from the mask it had.  
Yousuke had a fraction of a second to act, he quickly lifted Chie and ran like hell, he felt horrible leaving Kanji and Yuu behind but Chie was just, he was getting she wasn’t gonna make it, just because he wanted to prove something, he kept running hearing thunder and gun shots fly barely tripping several times.  
“Come on Chie don’t die, please hold on…please hold on, I-you-you’re one of the strongest people I know you gotta pull through this you gotta-“  
“SENPAI!”  
“RISE?” He stopped briefly when he heard the voice in his head taking the opportunity to catch his breath.  
“YOUSUKE WHAT HAPPENED , I CAN’T SEE ANY OF YO-oh no.”  
“I-I don’t know a sh-shadow came out an-and-“ He said starting to choke up as he tried to explain what was happening.  
“Where are Senpai and Kanji?”  
“They’re still back there…I’m gonna go back for them…is Chie gonna…”  
There was a brief silence.  
“She’s pretty injured, I’ll send Naoto and Yukiko to you-“  
“NO, It’s too dangerous.”  
“It’s ok Yousuke, just to the entrance they can take care of them…”  
“Please…hurry…”  
He stood there hearing the battle from afar, his mind quickly assuming the worse every time it ceased, it seemed like hours until he heard he heard yelling.  
“HANAMURA!”  
He turned around to see Naoto and Yukiko running towards him.  
“W-What took you so long.?” He said exasperated.  
“We came as fast as we could…oh god no.” Naoto stopped in her tracks when she saw Chie, Yukiko stood there in shook unable to process what she was seeing, a loud thunder snapped all of them out it.  
“I… I gotta go get Kanji…please take care of her…oh god I’m sorry…”  
He ran as fast as he could, his friends becoming distant figures, he couldn’t think of Chie right now, he had to think she was in good hands, he had to focus on getting Kanji and Yuu, he ran, the thunder and gunshots becoming louder until he could see the shadow laying down attacks on Izanagi.  
“JIRAYA!” He shouted as his Persona sprung forth tossing a whirlwind at the shadow distracting it away from Yuu.  
“YOUSUKE.” Yuu screamed as he lifted Kanji over his shoulder and passing him to Yousuke, Yuu starting to look worse, exhausted and bloody.  
“Yuu you gotta come, pleAAGH” Yiraija got hit grazed by a bullet from the shadow prompting Yuu to summon Izanagi again to engage the shadow again.  
“I’ll meet you there, please take care of him…just go.”  
Yousuke was hesitant to leave his partner again, but he had to.  
“I’ll be back Yuu.” He started dragging Kanji along, way more difficult than Chie considering his size.  
“Come on Kanji…you’re not gonna leave Naoto alone and you have a lot of cute shit to do…come OAAAAGH” He felt a stinging pain in his side, the spot where Jiraya got hit, he saw blood fell to the floor.  
“Oh no…this is bad…I-I gota do this, I gottAGH.”  
He fell over from the pain Kanji falling on him, the noise from the fight becoming more distant, he began to fell dizzy.  
“No…I go-gotta keep going…I gotta…” He struggled to lift the larger boy and himself, managing to drag him to the entrance,.  
“Yous-KANJI!” Naoto screamed as she ran towards them helping him with the bulk of Kanji.  
“I-I gotta go back …Yuu’s still there…”  
“L-Let me go you tak-“  
“NO..I have to go I got us into this I have to get him out of there.”  
He began to run towards the fight the battle getting louder as he approached, his frenzied sprint quickly becoming a slow limping as his head felt lighter, he tried to keep going, he had to, the sounds of the fight quickly became more quiet until finally nothing was left, he collapsed to the ground, sobbing .  
“I’m sorry Yuu...I-I fucked up…”  
He felt his clothes becoming most with blood and his mouth taste like iron as it filled up with the same liquid.  
“I’m so sorry…”  
He felt something lift him off the ground and support him and a hand over his wound pressing hard to keep the blood in.  
“Sorry for what?”  
“Y-Yuu?”  
“SENPAI!” He heard Rise’s voice too.  
“W…what’s happening.”  
“I got away…we gotta move fast thought.”  
“I don’t sense it around here anymore senpai.”  
“Still we gotta leave, you ok partner.”  
He mumbled something, unable to form words anymore.  
“Don’t talk ok…let’s just leave partner.”  
“I-I’m glad yo-you’re ok Yu-Yuu.”  
“Of course I am, couldn’t let you down you know?” His partner said as he smiled at him.  
“We gotta think of some explanations though.” He said with a chuckle as he carried his partner to the exit.


End file.
